The Least I Can Do
by thethirteenthdoctor
Summary: Lawrence, Kansas. A six-month-old, a four-year-old, a father, and a mother. Then a demon. And a fire. A broken family. A relentless search. The same old story. But this time, something's different. A small change, yet huge. It might just make Sam and Dean's story just that much happier. Possible slight Destiel. But everything is Destiel in my eyes.
1. Lawrence

**A/N: My first Supernatural fic! Hooray!**

**If you're a Superwholockian, read some of my Sherlock and Doctor Who fics?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! *insert Sam Winchester puppy dog face***

* * *

Good night, Sammy," Mary Winchester whispered to her six-month-old son as she laid him carefully in his crib.

"Mommy!" said a little voice behind her loudly. She spun around, putting a finger to her lips.

"Shh, Dean," she said. "Sammy's asleep." Four-year-old Dean clamped his mouth shut. Mary smiled. "I thought I put you to sleep ten minutes ago! What happened?"

"A monster." Mary's heart raced for a moment before she remembered that all toddlers thought there were monsters under their beds. "You forgot to check for monsters, Mommy!"

Mary followed Dean back to his bedroom, where she stuck her head under his bed and said, "If there are any monsters under here, go away now or Mommy will be very angry!" in a false stern voice. She sprinkled some salt under the bed before standing up again, just to be safe.

"Thank you, Mommy." Dean clambered into bed.

Mary went downstairs and saw John reading the newspaper. He looked up.

"I'll go say goodnight," he said.

She listened to him walk up the stairs.

She still hadn't gotten used to this life. It was just so... normal. Of course, she loved it. Still, John's rule of no weapons except in the cellar made her uneasy.

Just then, she heard John scream. She reached under the sofa, pulling a gun out of the hidden compartment (just because John made rules didn't mean she had to follow them). Sprinting upstairs, she saw nothing in Sam's room, where she was sure she had heard the scream, but, following the instincts of her training, looked up. John was paralysed on the ceiling, a bloodstain spreading across his torso. For once in her life, Mary didn't know what to do. But when he caught fire, she moved instinctively, grabbing a crying Sam and shouting for Dean, who had been woken by John's scream and came running in. He looked up at the fire, scared.

"Dean," Mary said quickly, crouching beside him. "Take Sammy and get out of the house. I'll be right behind you. Meet me at the car."

"But I'm not allowed to carry Sammy!"

"You're four years old now," she said, trying to smile comfortingly while fire blazed around them. "Sammy's in trouble! You have to get him out of here! Just like Batman."

Dean smiled and lifted his baby brother out of Mary's hands. "Don't cry, Mommy!" he announced (and Mary suddenly noticed the tears on her face). "I'm Batman!"

He ran off with Sam, suddenly brave. Most of Sam's room was on fire, but Mary stood up, cocking her gun.

"Azazel!" she yelled with false confidence, remembering that this was the ten-year anniversary of her deal with the yellow-eyed demon.

Azazel appeared from the flames. "Mary," he said as though he were welcoming her to his house. "Beautiful baby. Shame about the father."

"What did you do to my son, Azazel?"

"I'll give you a hint," said the yellow-eyed demon. Smiling, he pulled up the sleeve of the accountant he was wearing to show Mary a long, bleeding cut.

Her eyes widened in horror. She prepared to advance on Azazel, but saw flames about to consume her only exit, so she ran.

She caught up to Dean by the car. He had climbed into the passenger seat and was cradling Sam. Both of them were crying. Mary sat down in the drivers seat and picked up the baby.

"Daddy's... Daddy's dead, isn't he?" asked Dean quietly.

Mary nodded, and started to cry. Dean hugged her and told her, "It's okay, Mommy. We're gonna be okay."

She laughed without emotion. "Since when do you take care of me?"

He looked up at her. "If Daddy's gone, I have to take care of you and Sammy now."

The fire department doused the flames and left, then a few minutes later, Dean fell asleep. Mary leaned her seat back and thought. She had a choice to make. She could either go after Azazel for revenge, or buy a house and raise her sons. She remembered the promise she had made herself ten years ago, and chose the latter. But then she remembered something else.

She had figured out what happened to Sam. Sam would always be in danger, no matter what, and so would Dean. If she went after Azazel, she could protect them. Hunting could teach Sam right and wrong and that demons were not to be trusted. It would teach him that saving people was the most important thing in the world, so when Azazel came recruiting, Dean would say no.

And so Mary Winchester climbed through the burned remains of her house and gathered her weapons, once simply reminders of times gone by, and she loaded them into the trunk of a 1967 Chevy Impala, and drove away, ready to start her new life, her two sons beside her.

* * *

**A/N: This IS going to be a multichaptered fic, so maybe follow or favorite or keep an eye out for updates. It gets better... **


	2. Corvallis

**A/N: Update!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam was four years old now, and Dean nearly eight. The Winchesters drove up to a condo in Corvallis, Oregon, on the hunt for an angry ghost. Pushing open the door, Dean hopped out of the Impala onto the asphalt, not forgetting to leave the door open for Sam. The three of them crossed the parking lot, Mary holding Sam's hand (Dean was listening to AC DC through earbuds and was "too old" to hold hands).

Mary unlocked the door, fumbling with the bags she was carrying, and walked in first, just in case something bad was waiting for them. The boys followed, then ran to the bedroom to claim beds.

Once they had come to an arrangement, they went to the kitchen, where their mother was waiting.

"Did you get Captain Crunch?" Sam asked.

Mary smiled. "I did. In fact, I got two boxes, so Dean isn't stuck with cornflakes this time."

Dean grinned. "Thanks, Mommy!"

"You're welcome, Dean. Now let's get you set up.

The boys pulled their pillowcases out of a duffel bag (Dean's was Batman-themed and Sam's was covered in Power Rangers) and Mary helped them switch the condo pillowcases for their own. Sam climbed into bed for a nap.

"Night, Sammy," said Dean to his half-conscious brother.

"Sleep well," Mary whispered to Sam, kissing his forehead.

"Check for monsters," muttered Sam.

Mary smiled and looked under the bed, leaving some salt ebbing for safety's sake.

When she left the bedroom, she sat down on the sofa by Dean. He hugged her.

"I put out the salt for you," she said. "Make sure it stays where it is. You know where the holy water is. And only use the shotgun in an absolute emergency. There's a bag of extra salt in the kitchen if you need it. There's also a playground across the street, so if you go, don't let Sammy cross the street alone. I'll be home in a few days."

"What if he asks?" This was Dean's number one question: What happens when Sammy asks why we live on the road, what happened to Dad, what does Mom do when she's gone?

"Tell him the truth."

Dean nodded, and Mary planted a kiss on his forehead and left.

* * *

**A/N: That was short!**

**This fic isn't going to be so much Hunter!Mom, it's more about Sam & Dean.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Christmas for Mommy

The boys were aged six and nine (almost ten!). They were spending Christmas in Milwaukee. On Christmas Eve, the question was asked.

"What does Mom do?

Silence fell.

"She hunts monsters," Dean said slowly.

"Monsters," echoed Sam in awe. He believed anything his brother told him. "But... she says the monster under my bed isn't real!"

"That's because she's already checked. She protects us, and she saves other people."

Sam thought for a second. "Why isn't she in the news? She's like a superhero!"

"Well, nobody knows she does it except us."

"Why didn't she tell me before?"

"Sammy, you used to be scared of air vents! If we told you that monsters are real and sometimes they live in air vents, you wouldn't ever sleep."

Sam frowned, then changed the subject to an injustice he could more easily protest. "So you mean Mommy fights monsters and saves people's lives, and nobody ever says thank you?!"

Dean shrugged. "Nobody says thank you to Spider-Man either."

"Some people do!" Sam leaned back into the sofa and crossed his arms angrily.

Dean sat down next to his baby brother. They looked around the empty flat.

"Is Mommy going to be back in time for Christmas?" asked Sam, after a while.

"Of course she is! She's always back for Christmas, and birthdays, and New Year's. She'll be here in the morning, and then we can open presents. Promise."

For a while, they were silent again. Then Sam suddenly jumped to his feet.

"What is it?" asked Dean, adrenaline already pumping through his veins.

Sam looked at him with big eyes. "Must be tough for Mommy since nobody says thank you. But mommy taught us to be polite and make sure to always say thank you! So that means we gotta be the ones to say thank you to her, since nobody else will."

Dean smiled at his little brother. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"I have an idea," announced Sam proudly.

"What are we gonna do?" Dean asked as the two brothers held hands and crossed a road.

"We're gonna make Christmas for Mommy," said Sam matter-of-factly as they approached the supermarket.

They went in and walked straight to the holiday section. Tinsel, lights, ornaments, hot chocolate mix, and more went into the shopping cart, topped off by deli pot roast and (of course) a large apple pie. Yet they couldn't think of a present to get for their mother. So after a while, they left, Sam's mood brought down slightly.

When they got back, Sam sat on his bed and started making a Christmas wreath out of pine branches they had acquired on the way back. Dean watched his brother and thought.

Sam was being really cute, doing all this for their mom. But the more that Dean thought about it, he realised that he wasn't doing it for Mary, he was doing it for Sam. Sammy had just learned that the world was a lot bigger and scarier than he thought, and he was terrified and confused, even if he didn't show it. So as Sam made Christmas for their mother, Dean quietly left.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door that sounded more like a thud. Sam looked up and immediately noticed that Dean was gone, and terror washed over him. He picked up the shotgun, which he might be able to fire if he was very lucky, and, thinking of monsters, walked to the door. Heart pounding, he pushed open the door and lifted the shotgun.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Dun dun DUNN...**

**R&R!**


End file.
